Kau yang Tidur Tenang
by pindanglicious
Summary: Tidurlah dengan tenang; kuberikan nama agung ini padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga harum namamu hingga waktu berlalu. Naruto to Neji/Drabble/Tribute to Neji/RnR?


**.**

**Kau yang Tidur Tenang**

**Naruto © Om Kishi  
Fanfic © pindanglicious**

**Rate: T  
Warning: Drabble. Canon. Naruto's POV. RT  
Summary: **_Tidurlah dengan tenang; kuberikan nama agung ini padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga harum namamu hingga waktu berlalu. Naruto to Neji/Drabble/Tribute to Neji/RnR?_

**.**

Jiwa ini tak akan berhenti meronta meneriaki namamu.

Pelupuk mata ini basah, bercampur darah yang bersimbah keluar melalui suci tubuhmu.

Mulutku menganga, air mata mengalir tiada henti, menangisi kau yang sudah tak lagi di sini. Dalam fana dunia ini.

Hyuuga Neji, jika boleh aku bertanya, mengapa kau sebegini tololnya melindungiku? Katakan pada sepupumu, ia juga tak perlu melakukan itu padaku. Biarkan aku mati, biarkan jiwa di bumi ini bersenang dalam damai. Duhai, konyol dan cerobohnya apa yang aku lakukan.

Mulut ini tiada dapat berucap satu sampai dua patah kata. Hanya terbuka bagai kerangka ikan hiu, tak kuasa menerima realita ─bahwa nadi yang berada di tubuhmu tak lagi berdenyut. Tak ada lagi hembusan napas hangat, tak ada sinar mata yang menyorotkan bahwa kau adalah sang jenius.

Aku, kami, para _shinobi_, hanya bisa terpaku tatkala melihatmu terbujur kaku, bersandar di bahuku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku menangisimu dalam keheningan syahdu. Tangis pilu berlapis duka yang mendalam menggema, terlantur bising lewat mulut para _shinobi _laksana sangkakala yang tertiup saat akhir dunia. Kami tak peduli auman ganas _juubi _yang adiluhur itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Kau si ninja jenius, gugur hanya karena melindungiku ─dan Hinata, dan yang lainnya.

Namamu tak hanya harum sebagai sang jenius, namun kau adalah puspa bangsa yang agung, yang berpulang dengan khidmat ke sisi-Nya, di medan perang akbar yang melibatkan sekian juta korban ─termasuk kau.

Lama aku mengenalmu, hingga detik terakhir saat ini. Aku ingin menamparmu, membanting tubuhmu, saat kau mencegahku memanggil tim medis. Kau jenius, tetapi tolol di saat yang bersamaan. Kau jenius paling tolol yang pernah ada di dunia ini, Neji. Sungguh ─tidak, tidak! Salah! Aku salah! Kau sangat jenius! A─ Ya Tuhan …

Aku ingat bilamana kita bertarung saat ujian _Chuunin_.

Kau yang arogan, semena-mena berbicara tentang takdir. Membakar gejolak nafsuku untuk segera menghabisimu saat itu juga.

Kau yang _sok _keren, bersikap seolah tenang di saat situasi genting. Menyulut emosiku untuk menerkammu, dan merobek isi tubuhmu.

Banyak momentum berharga yang kita lewati. Kau pasti masih ingat, di saat tubuhmu sekarat seperti ini, tepat beberapa tahun lalu, dalam misi pengejaran si brengse─ maksudku Sasuke.

Hingga kini, aku tak percaya bahwa ─hari ini adalah titik akhir perjuangan hidupmu. Tak jua kutemukan tanda sakral itu di dahimu; mengartikan bahwa tugasmu untuk melindungi Hinata telah selesai sebagaimana mestinya. Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh seperti ini, Neji?

─tapi tak apa.

Dengan berat hati ini, kurelakan dirimu untuk Yang Maha Kuasa, Yang Maha Agung, Yang Maha Luhur.

Kami segenap penghuni bumi mungkin akan mengucapkan beribu-ribu ─bahkan bermilyar-milyar rasa terimakasih padamu. Membanjiri kotornya tanah planet ini dengan genangan air mata. Menyelimuti ini dengan penuh duka atas kepergian sukmamu.

Tidurlah dengan tenang, terbebaslah burung dari sangkar yang mengurungnya.

Tidurlah dengan tenang; kuberikan nama agung ini padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga harum namamu hingga waktu berlalu_. _Hingga bumi ini hancur tertelan ganasnya waktu.

Tidurlah, duhai pahlawan. Sesungguhnya aku bersumpah demi waktu, gugurmu menapakkan jejak pengorbanan yang tak akan pernah sia-sia, bersama dengan jiwa agung lainnya yang telah tidur dalam damai.

Salamku pada Tuhan, sampai bertemu di kemudian zaman, duhai sahabatku. Rekanku. Saudaraku. Dan … kakak iparku. Hehe….

**Tamat**

Ihh tau gak sih saya masih gak terima Neji mati tauuu :'(  
tapi sesuatu banget ya Neji jadi mujahid, mati syahid pas di medan perang :') nanti saya tahlil deh (?) /okejanganngaco

Saya sih … maunya ada 'keajaiban' di next chapter hahaha :') tapi saya nggak bisa egois, keputusan mangaka ya harus direspect hahahahahaha walaupun itu bener-bener nyesek hahahahahaha :') saya baru tau om Kishi PHP (?) /ditabokybs

Gak bosen kan ya liat saya muncul melulu ngebawain fic Neji? Hehehehehehehehe :')

Jaa matta ashita, Neji-kun :')

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
